


Caught Unaware

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Caught Unaware

Title: Caught Unaware  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #65: Expelliarmus  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: Thanks, as always, to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for her help. :*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Caught Unaware

~

The room was dark as Severus walked in, so he assumed Harry wasn’t home yet.

“Harr... oof!”

Severus found himself pressed firmly against the door. “Harry? What in Merlin’s name are you doing?”

In the dim light, only the flash of Harry’s teeth could be seen. “Catching you unawares,” he said. “Wizards never seem to expect a physical attack. It’s always _Expelliarmus_ this and _Protego_ that.”

“Indeed. Now that you have... disarmed me, what do you plan to do?” Severus asked silkily.

Harry pressed closer. “Oh, more physical stuff,” he murmured. “Although, we may make our own form of magic.”

~


End file.
